Infernus
.]] The Infernus is a sports car that has appeared in every Grand Theft Auto III era game, as well as Grand Theft Auto IV. Design In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto:Liberty City Stories, it resembles a Vector M12. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, it closely resembles a Lamborghini Countach, but it lacks the characteristic scissor doors. Although it seems to be mid-engined, the engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the GTA III and Vice City game engines. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it resembles a Honda/Acura NSX, most likely the Acura model because it was exported in North America. The Grand Theft Auto IV rendition is an amalgamation of the Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, with the body shape of the Lamborghini Diablo SV, and the rear end obviously inspired by the Pagani Zonda. In GTA IV, an Infernus is given to the player as a reward after completing all of Bernie Crane's missions, and it is important that the player must keep it at the yellow box to store it. Otherwise, it will never be seen driving around again, ruining your opportunity. The Infernus is extremely fast, but is susceptible to damage from high-speed impacts. Even impacts which do little damage can eject the driver through the windshield. Its handling remains similar between GTA III and Vice City, but in San Andreas, although it is the fastest car of the game,(proven by game's data files, top speed 240 km/h), its cornering skills decrease considerably. It is also one of the fastest cars in GTA IV, and a good racing car, but is not as fast as the Comet. According to game's data files, it has a top speed of 336 km/h (208 mph). If you are driving backwards, the Infernus will very easily turn with the smallest movement on the joystick. This can be useful after losing control of the vehicle. Location *In GTA IV, you receive one as a gift from Bernie after completing all of his missions. **Furthermore, it is believed that your first exposure to the Infernus is after you complete all of Bernie's missions. But if you compete in Brucie's races early on, it is likely that you will see at least one of them. You can kill the driver and steal it but you will cancel the race and your favor with Brucie will go down. *In GTA IV Multiplayer it can be seen driving around the streets of Liberty City. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, it is most likely found along The Strip or in San Fierro and along Downtown Los Santos. GTA IV Duplication Tactic: In all GTA games, you will notice that you will see a certain vehicle more often if you are driving it. Since the Infernus is almost impossible to find in-game, there is a way. You can hold onto Bryce's Infernus, and drive it around your safehouse area. Soon you will see either an NPC driving one or one parked on the side of the street. You can put both in your parking spot, and you would have 2. If you desire more, repeat the tactic. Up to 7 Infernuses have been recorded to have been parked in the side of a street in Bohan. Stevie will send you a message that he will require an Infernus that needs to be sent in his chop shop garage. If you happen to find one, don't get in yet. Instead, wait for one of the Infernus cars to be spawned. If you are lucky, you will see an Infernus driving around, giving you a chance to steal it. Liberty City Stories *Often Spawns on Staunton Island and Shoreside Vale *In the parking lot next to Staunton Safehouse Vice City Stories *In front of a mansion in the most northwest part of starfish island. *During mission Conduct Unbecoming, two of the car are parked in front of the mansion. *In the parking lot on the east of Forbes's apartment. *In Lance's apartment in Ocean Beach. *Parked along Ocean Drive, Ocean Beach. Car Modification (GTA: San Andreas) *Color *Wheels (ten types) *Nitro (All) *Hydraulics Gallery Image:Infernus-lcs.jpg|Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Image:Infernus-vc.jpg|Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Image:VCSInfernus.jpg|Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Image:Infernus-sa.jpg|Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Image:Infernus-4.jpg|Infernus in Grand Theft Auto IV Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sports cars